With the emergence of new 3D video recording technology, where multiple cameras record a large field of view simultaneously, a 3D scene may be viewed, that is, an image of the scene with slightly different pictures for the left and right eye may be produced, from many different viewing angles. This is possible because video content may be transmitted for a plurality of cameras, and the cameras may have a suitable stereo disparity pair-wise, which makes it possible to select a pair of cameras for viewing with the left and the right eye and thus view a 3D image of the scene.